1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear bumper assembly and a tail trim cover for a vehicle through which the tail pipe of a muffler is inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle, a tail trim is mounted to a rear bumper cover such that the tail pipe of a muffler can be installed through the tail trim.
Referring to FIG. 1, a tail trim 10 composed of a main tail trim 16, a tail trim upper cover 12 and a tail trim lower cover 13 is assembled to a rear bumper cover 20 such that the tail trim 10 is matched to the exhaust hole of the rear bumper cover 20.
When the rear bumper cover 20 and the tail trim 10 are assembled together, the tail trim 10 is fastened to the rear bumper cover 20 by way of separate mounting brackets 11, and an insertion part 15 of the tail trim 10, through which the tail pipe of a muffler is inserted, is fastened to the rear bumper cover 20 through a welded mounting bracket 14.
Since the tail trim 10 is fastened to the rear bumper cover 20 by way of the separate mounting brackets 11, the manufacturing and material costs increase, and ease of assembly is degraded due to the addition of a welding process. Also, because welding parts are exposed to the outside, the outer appearance is likely to be deteriorated.
Meanwhile, referring to FIG. 2, the tail trim upper cover 12 and the tail trim lower cover 13 are locked in a surface matching type such that they are fitted around and then welded to the main tail trim 16. At this time, in the joint region A′ between the tail trim covers 12 and 13 and the main tail trim 16, a step or a gap (of about 5 mm) that is different from an original design comes at the distal end of the main tail trim 16. In this state, if exhaust gas is discharged through the tail trim 10 via the tail pipe of the muffler, exhaust gas discharge noise or flow-induced noise is generated in the joint region A′ due to the presence of the non-continuous portion, i.e., step or the gap, as a result of which vibration noise is generated in the tail trim 10.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.